The present invention concerns a coupling device for prefabricated electrical distribution trunking of the type constructed by butt-jointing a plurality of elongate sections of closed contour enclosure, each enclosure section accommodating a conductor assembly comprising mutually insulated parallel electrical conductors, the device comprising an internal member fitted inside the ends of two enclosure sections to be butt-jointed to attach them together mechanically.